


Sugar Bowl

by paynesgrey



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-18
Updated: 2007-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The DNA results are in, and Nathan and Claire couldn't be happier that they're not related. Claire celebrates with Peter at a magical night at a costume ball, soon revealing their need for one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Bowl

**Author's Note:**

> I had this started before 01x14 and had to adjust it because of the spoiler. If you don't like the pairing, don't read it.

Claire clutched her hands on the counter in anxiety. She carefully studied Nathan’s face as he read the results of their DNA test. When he looked up from the papers and met her eyes, his stone expression turned soft, cracking a smile.

“Not a match,” Nathan said, and Claire launched off her stool in glee. She lunged for him, squealing and then giving him a big hug. Nathan was stunned at first, slowly hugging her back. He chuckled, meeting Peter’s animated eyes as he watched their interaction.

“I didn’t realize _not_ being a Petrelli was so exciting,” Peter quipped, and Claire released Nathan’s arms to return to her seat.

“It’s not that, Peter. Of course, I don’t think Nathan would be a bad father,” she responded, and she turned to Nathan and smiled. “It’s just that this situation is too complicated for both of us.”

“She’s right. You’re a wonderful girl, Claire,” Nathan addressed her, “but with the election coming up, this is something I did not need on my head.”

She nodded, and then stole a quick glance at Peter. “I have my reasons as well.”

Peter caught her glance and raised an eyebrow in curiosity. “So... now that you’re not her father, Nathan, who is?” Peter glanced over at Claire, who seemed perplexed.

“The mystery continues,” she answered sighing. “Honestly, I don’t know what to do about my bio-mom. I can’t even tell if she’s on this planet sometimes.”

Nathan scoffed. “I agree with you there. I always thought at the time I was with Meredith, she was only seeing me.” Claire noticed an ancient sadness on his face, but then he sighed. “Oh well, the important thing now is that we’re not related, and this whole farce can end.”

“Mmm,” Claire agreed, but she still seemed upset. “Now I have to do even more digging to find out who he is.”

“Well, I wish I could help,” Nathan said, getting up from the counter. “But I have to get ready for a banquet. You two are coming right?”  
Claire forgot about finding her bio-dad for a moment and replied, “Is this the costume ball that you were telling me about?”

“Yep, that’s the one. I didn’t realize this potential sponsor was so eccentric, but he wants to hold a costumed party in addition to making his decision on sponsoring me.” Nathan sighed in exasperation. “The things I do for a vote.”

“I think it’ll be fun,” Claire said, bouncing in her chair. “It’ll give us a chance to celebrate!”

Nathan nodded, enjoying Claire’s enthusiasm. Peter looked back at them and commented, “Celebrate what?”

Claire punched him in the arm. She pouted. “Don’t start.” And he snickered next to her. She turned and gave him the ‘puppy’ eyes. “You’re going, aren’t you, Peter?”

“I suppose I could.” He shrugged. “I don’t really like those kinds of things.”

Claire pulled on his arm and begged, “Come on! Don’t be such a loser. Come to the party! You can support your brother and still have a good time. You can even play dress up.”

“Alright, alright...” he said, laughing as she cried in elation. “But why should I dress up?”

“Ha. Don’t play coy with me, mister.” She jabbed her finger at him chidingly. “I know all about that Superman costume collecting dust in your closet.” Peter’s eyes widened and he blushed. He shot Nathan a look of betrayal. Nathan put up his hands in surrender.

“Sorry, I couldn’t help it. She asked me for all sorts of dirt on you when she came here.” Nathan smirked and then said, “She can be very persuasive.”

“Yes, I know, but I just wish you wouldn’t have told her that.” Nathan laughed at him as Peter scowled.

“Seriously, kids, I’m off,” Nathan said, checking his watch. Peter didn’t appreciate Nathan’s ‘kid’ remark. The two of them said goodbye and continued their banter.

“So, now that you are coming, are you really going to dress up as Superman?” Claire babbled. She was way too excited about this. “Maybe you can bring Simone. What should she be? Maybe we can find her a witch costume.”

Peter eyed her warningly. “Hey, now...” And all Claire did was giggle and look away. “Simone’s busy, so I’m stuck with you.” Claire pouted at him. “So what are you going to dress up as?”

“Well, I still have my cheerleader uniform.” His attention perked up.

“Oh yeah? I hope it’s not the one with blood on it,” Peter said grimacing. Claire socked him in the arm again.

“No, dork, a clean one. Although, I think it is a bit cliché if I dress up as a cheerleader. I should really dress up as something I’m not,” Claire replied. Peter nodded in agreement.

“So... why couldn’t Simone come again?” Claire changed the subject back to Simone, and there was disappointment in her voice. Peter watched her expression, and her usual bubbly smile was replaced with a sad one. Obviously, Claire didn’t think too much of Simone. Peter wasn’t sure why, so he asked her one time, and she told him Simone was cold to her. He couldn’t believe it, but it was possible. Simone probably didn’t know what to make of her, this star-struck girl from Texas that hung on his every word. And now she had become a great friend of the family, and despite not being her father, Nathan was really fond of her as well.

Peter sighed, and then he took a sip of his soda next to him on the counter. “I probably haven’t mentioned this, but during the time I was training with Claude, Simone went back to Isaac. We’re just friends now.”

Claire’s eyes widened. “Oh, I’m so sorry, Peter.” He looked down and gave her a crooked smile.

“Nah, it’s okay. I’ve been rebound-boy before,” he replied, and it was obvious he was trying to cover up the resentment and pain that was still there. He took another sip. “Nice guys finish last, right?”

Claire looked away from him with sadness, and then she tugged on his arm. “Okay, no more mopey-time. This is a good day, and we’re going to celebrate.”

Peter seemed interested. “Oh, how?”

“By going shopping for costumes! I mean, you already have one …”

“I’m _not_ wearing that thing...” Peter said sharply. Claire giggled and rolled her eyes.

“I don’t see why not. You’re the hero, and Nathan tells me you’re obsessed with flying. Sounds like a match to me.”

“Claire... that costume is made for a six year old.” He paused and said sternly, “There’s no way I can fit into it.”

“Hrmm...” She gave him a quick look up and down, and the pleasure on her face made Peter feel very naked. She teased, “I don’t see why the tights won’t fit.”

“No,” he said, and his tone implied he was done talking about it.

“Well, then let’s go! We’ve got two to shop for now,” Claire said, dragging him out of his chair. Peter moaned in annoyance as she happily pulled him along. He knew that just the idea of shopping in downtown New York made Claire giddy, but she was _ecstatic_ at the thought of shopping for costumes.

“So I take it I’m paying for this expenditure?” Peter asked, and she pouted.

“Please...?” Claire gave him those puppy eyes again. She sparkled at him, her gaze fresh with hope and a smile brilliant like the sun.

Peter sighed and then nodded. Claire hooted happily beside him and hugged his arm.

“Nathan’s right,” Peter droned as they walked out the door to call one of Nathan’s cars. “You are very persuasive. I know it’s just going to get me in trouble.”

\--

“Come on, let me see.”

“No! You can’t look!”

“Claire, just come out. The suspense is killing me,” Peter huffed at her. He stared at the closed dressing room door as she moved around in it. He tried to peek under the door for any clues about her costume, but those dressing rooms were really thorough with privacy.

“Well, too bad. I can’t show you because I want it to be a surprise.” Claire opened the door and came out with the costume wrapped up tightly in her arms. She gave him a warning glare as he looked at the white lacey bundle, trying to guess what it was. “No peeking! Say, where’s your costume?”

“I’m not getting one. I’ll probably just show up in a suit,” Peter answered indifferently.

“What!” Claire was shocked. “No! You can’t! It’s a magical night, and we have to get you into a costume.”

“We do?” Claire ignored him, and turned to one of the sales ladies.

“Miss, my friend and I are going to a costume ball tonight, and he needs a costume. Do you think you could help him?” The saleslady looked her up and down haughtily as Claire beamed at her. She added, “He’s got AMEX!” And Peter groaned beside her.

“Right this way, sir,” she said, motioning for Peter to follow her into the men’s section. Claire gave him a reassuring look as he walked off.

“I’m going to get some accessories, and then I’m going to have them ring it up, put it in a bag, and wait for you to get done.” She flashed him a mischievous grin. “I still want to surprise you.”

Peter grimaced and was happy at least that Claire was enjoying herself.

\--

When Peter chose a costume, he decided to play Claire’s game and surprise her as well, so he told the lady to bundle it up so Claire couldn’t see. She pouted and made all those cute faces at him again, but he didn’t give in.

“Nope. I’ll show you mine when you show me yours,” he joked, and he didn’t realize such a statement would embarrass her.

“You’re dirty!” she barked at him and didn’t talk to him the whole car ride back. Her face was red as a beet.

\--

Coming from one of Nathan’s spare rooms, Peter came down the stairs dressed in his costume. Nathan was waiting for him, dressed and ready to go as well. Heidi was fussing with his costume, and Peter couldn’t help laughing. Nathan glared at him.

“So, King Arthur, when are you going to joust with the Black Knight?” Peter joked with him. Nathan sighed.

“Funny. You know my costume is better than yours. What the heck are you supposed to be anyway?” Nathan asked, looking up and down at his completely black costume with matching black trench coat. He flicked the long black ponytail from Peter’s wig.

“I’m the Highlander.” He showed him the katana sword. “You remember that show, right?”

“Oh... right,” Nathan snorted. He imitated Claire and said in a mocking voice, “Peter, you’re such a nerd.”

Heidi laughed beside them, and Peter had noticed she was looking more spirited. Finding out the Claire wasn’t Nathan’s daughter had been a huge relief for her. Peter saw Heidi’s gaze shift, and she looked up at the stairway.

“Oh Claire, you look so cute!” Heidi exclaimed. Both Peter and Nathan whipped their heads around to get a glimpse.

Nathan whistled softly, and Peter’s mouth gaped. Claire began walking down slowly in white platform boots, balancing herself as she held the banister. Peter’s gaze roamed her body, soaking in her imagery. A short reflective white skirt wrapped around her curves, and a half sleeved collar shirt buttoned tightly around her bust. Her golden hair fanned over her shoulders, and her tanned skin was a subtle contrast against her white clothes. Peter finally looked up into her face, and she smiled prettily at him. He noticed a nurse’s hat adorning her head, set off by a large red cross.

“Wow, Claire... you look...” Peter couldn’t find the words jumbled in his throat. He screeched out, “You look great.” Nathan and Heidi noticed his behavior and gave each other knowing glances.

As Peter gawked at Claire coming down the stairway, Nathan leaned into him and cleared his throat. He whispered, “Jailbait,” in Peter’s ear hoping to faze him. The word was enough to cool his libido, but he continued to stare at her, mesmerized by her intoxicating smile.

When Claire reached the lower level, she looked Peter up and down and shook her head. “Are you supposed to be a vampire or something?” Nathan laughed beside them.

“I’m Duncan MacLeod, the Highlander. Didn’t you ever watch that show?” Peter asked in exasperation. Claire looked at him dumbfounded.

“Uh, Peter, I think Claire was in grade school when that show was on T.V.”

Ouch. Peter paled, and Claire turned red. Both Peter and Claire didn’t seem to appreciate the comment, but Nathan walked away in amusement.

“Come on, you two. It’s time to go,” Nathan said, giving them an impatient glare. Awkwardly, Claire and Peter walked side-by-side, still mortified by Nathan’s last statement and fighting the urges to stare at each other some more.

\--

“This is so _boring_ ,” Claire announced. She had been sipping on her fourth glass of punch. She suspected it was spiked, but she didn’t dare say anything to Peter. She really didn’t want him freaking out and causing a scene.

“That’s why I never come to these places,” Peter replied, trying to keep his gaze off her. The whole night he had tried to avert his eyes; she was just too captivating in that outfit, and it was hard for him to control himself. He felt odd, not sure if he’d ever thought about Claire that way before.

“Well, at least the costumes are pretty. I’m jealous of the girl that came as the schoolgirl from Kill Bill.” She sighed listlessly, slouching in her seat. “I almost got that one too.”

“I like the nurse outfit,” Peter replied quickly, and he took a sip of his drink. Claire looked over to him curiously.

“Oh, you do? Really?” Peter nodded, still not looking at her. “I find that odd since you haven’t noticed me all night long.”

Peter bit his lip. “Uh... I didn’t want to be rude by staring,” he said politely.

Claire watched him, trying to read his face. He acted awfully uncomfortable. “Peter, I don’t mind if you stare. Well… not creepy staring like you want to eat me or something.” Peter turned his gaze to her in shock. Claire rambled nervously, “I mean... not like... oh, never mind!” She turned away, ready to take off. Peter held her back.

“Hey,” he said in a smooth voice. The tone always made her insides melt.

“Don’t go. Look, I’m sorry.” He didn’t know what he was apologizing for, but he hoped it killed the thick tension between them. He cleared his throat and said, “Why don’t we go for a dance?”

Claire froze, and she turned around slowly to face him. Peter was smiling at her affectionately, and he held out his hand. A wide grin broke out on her face, and she skipped back to him, taking his hand.

“I thought you’d never ask,” she intoned huskily.

The gleam in her eye warmed his blood, and when he took her hand, he was caught in a comfortable pocket of serenity. He put his hands on her hips, and she encircled her arms over his shoulders. She trembled against his touch, and their swaying bodies drew them nearer, captured by the soft, wistful music.

She held her gaze on his chest, and he looked over her shoulder. Her breath was warm against his body, and she was so close she could hear his heart beat. Slowly, she inched her face forward, resting her head on his chest so she could hear more. The beat was steady, climbing faster as they continued to dance.

His fingers were idle, and she felt him tracing her hip lightly with his fingers. His hand rested on the small of her back, and he lightly drew her closer, taking her into a somber embrace. The more he touched her, the more she wanted to melt into him – let him touch her anyway he wanted, stare at her all he wanted, and do things to her that she never dreamed of before.

And she knew that all of this could have been taken away if those test results were different. If Nathan was really her father, she could have none of this – she’d be denied the tranquil touch of the one she loved. And that one person, who reserved her whole heart, could have ended up her uncle. She would have been alone again.

“Claire,” he whispered against her hair. Her body shuddered, and she felt hot. He stopped swaying, and she was brought out of her daze. The song had ended. Claire slowly released herself from Peter’s grasp, and she smiled at him. Desire flickered in his dark coal eyes as he returned her smile. He took her hand and started to lead her off the dance floor as a jazz song played next.

She started to swing their arms contentedly, but then Peter stopped. Claire looked to see what was wrong, and she saw that his face had paled. Following his gaze, she realized they had run into some familiar party guests.

“Oh, Simone... Isaac,” Claire said, smiling widely. Peter didn’t say anything and only nodded. His expression turned sour. Isaac looked at Peter ruefully, and Simone had pursed her lips, glaring at their entwined hands.

“Hello,” Simone said finally, and Claire noticed the sharpness in her voice. “I didn’t expect you to be here.”

Claire continued to smile widely, and she thought, ‘I didn’t expect you to dress up as Cleopatra. You’d been better as a witch.’

Simone eyed her with a frown. “Claire, are you even old enough to be here? The drinks here are all spiked.”

Peter’s eyes widened and he gave Claire a surprised look. She grinned at him sheepishly. ‘Bitch! Now he’s going to give me a speech.’

“Uh... really?” She played dumb. “The punch tastes like cherry Koolaid to me.”

Simone ignored Claire’s comment and turned to Peter. Isaac studied their interaction closely, and Claire watched Isaac. Isaac didn’t seem to be worried he’d lose Simone again.

“Peter, you look better. I see your family is welcoming Claire with open arms,” Simone said, taking pleasure in the fact she thought they were related.

“Yes, we are. But it’s not because she’s Nathan’s daughter.” Simone looked at Peter curiously, as did Isaac. Peter smirked. “The tests came back negative. Claire’s mom was obviously wrong.”

Claire smirked this time, but she could tell that it pained Peter to talk to her. She didn’t blame him. After all, he had caught Isaac and Simone together a few times while he was training with Claude.

“Well,” Simone said, sighing and shrugging off the shock. “That’s good news. It probably would have been leaked to the public and hurt Nathan’s career.” Peter was glaring at her now. If there was one thing he didn’t tolerate, it was people talking badly about Nathan.

“We’re going to get going,” Isaac said calmly, breaking through the awkward moment. He smiled at Claire. “It was nice seeing you again, Cheerleader.” Claire returned his smile, a little too flirtatiously for Simone’s taste. She frowned.

“See you,” she said in a breathy tone. She caught Isaac looking her costume up and down, and he whistled before Simone tugged him along.

“Nice costume,” he said, and they had promptly disappeared into the crowd. Claire relished the look on Simone’s face when she said goodbye to Isaac.

“I can’t believe you were flirting with Isaac!” Peter exclaimed, and Claire just shrugged it off. They started walking toward an open balcony, and Peter held her hand tightly.

“I did it because Simone was being a brat. No one glares at me like that. She’s lucky she’s older and I don’t punch out bitches at fancy balls.” Peter looked at her astonished. Claire said haughtily, “I do have some manners.”

“Ugh,” Peter groaned, rubbing his head. “I did not expect that encounter. I guess I forgot Simone has ties to this sponsor and would be here.”

“Big deal, so she’s here,” Claire said waving it off. They reached the balcony and sat on a patio chair, gazing at the moonlight.

Peter seemed surprised that she was just shrugging it off. He didn’t know she really was scared inside. She didn’t want him to mope about Simone forever. After some silence, she added in a wry tone, “Peter, it really doesn’t matter if she’s here, right? You’re not still in love with her, are you?” She looked at him expectantly.

Peter watched her expression as she waited for him to answer. She was so young and innocent, but he’d never felt so carefree with another person in all his life. She looked at him with adoring eyes and pushed him to be himself and have hope. Claire Bennet was his light, a sanctuary he could turn to when life kicked him in the face. He took her hand and smiled.

“No, but it’s still complicated,” Peter replied honestly. He sighed. “I feel like a fool now. How could I be so deluded back then? She was all I could ever think about at times, and now… everything is so scarred and raw. I don’t know if I can have those kinds of feelings again.”

Claire looked at him sympathetically. She squeezed his hand tighter. She replied, “Well, I don’t know if my powers can heal your broken heart, but I can try.”

Peter said nothing, but he turned to her, eyes filled with gratitude. He smiled widely and brought her into an embrace. He ran his fingers through her hair and responded, “Claire... oh Claire, you do so much for me already.”

She leaned her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around him. She mumbled against him, “Well, you’re my hero. I owe you.”

“You never owed me anything,” Peter said, bringing her to face him. She looked into his eyes and froze, feeling fear and excitement in the way he watched her. Claire wondered if she’d be rewarded with a kiss.

Instead, he cupped her cheeks and whispered, “You want to leave? This place doesn’t suit us.”

She nodded, and he helped her up from the chair. She leaned into him, and they both paused, watching the animated party scene inside. Peter finally said, “I’ll let Nathan know we’re leaving. You go on ahead and call for the car.”

Claire nodded, watching Peter smile back at her as he went back inside.

\--

Claire laughed. Peter was in better spirits after they left the party and Nathan’s car drove them back home.

Peter shifted his weight, and then pulled out the sword that had been at his hip the entire night. He rested it over his legs. Claire looked surprised, and she never knew

“You had a sword the entire time?” she asked, and Peter nodded smiling.

“Of course, the Highlander needs his sword,” Peter said, patting the sheath.

“I told you I didn’t know that series. Although I think maybe my friend Zach used to talk about it.” Claire paused and Peter got this peculiar look on her face after mentioning Zach. She grinned at him. “So, can I hold your sword?”

Peter coughed and then nodded awkwardly. Claire grabbed the sword and took it out of its sheath, admiring it. Claire’s comment had caught him off guard, and he didn’t realize his mind had been so far in the gutter since he’d been around her. ‘It must be the costume,’ he mused, and he took another quick glance of her. As she was sitting next to him in the car, he noticed her skirt had shifted higher on her thighs.

“So, do you want to have a Highlander marathon when we get home?” Peter asked, pushing his dirty thoughts aside.

“Hrmm... sounds good to me. I’m curious about the show since you like it so much.”

Peter smiled, and Claire actually thought he looked giddy. “It’s a great show. All of these people around the world are born as immortals, and they are drawn to something called the Quickening, where they duel with one another, cut off their opponent’s head and then gain their power.”

Claire wrinkled her nose and scoffed, “Eww, that doesn’t sound very fun. To live forever I mean.”

“Yeah, that’s one of the dilemmas the characters have to deal with. It’s a good show, trust me.” Peter flashed a smile, and she snuggled closer to him.

“They acquire people’s powers? Sort of sounds like your powers,” Claire said, tracing her fingers in between the soft grooves of his hands. She added with a laugh, “Only you don’t cut people’s heads off.”

Peter grinned, entranced by her soft touches over his hand. He made a low noise of affirmation, and leaned his head against hers. They continued to snuggle in silence the rest of the way home, wrestling with their thoughts and desires.

\--

The tension was thick, and when they got back to Nathan’s house, the house felt empty – luring them to let lose their inhibitions.

Claire followed Peter up to the spare room, where he told her he had at least some of his old Highlander VHS tapes. As he rummaged around in a box, Claire looked around his spare room, noticing how very empty it was.

‘Well, he doesn’t actually live here. He’s just been staying here a few days to offer Nathan support about the DNA test.’ And then after this costume ball, she supposed he would just go back to his apartment.

“So I guess now that Nathan isn’t my father, and Meredith took off to Mexico again, I’ll have to go back to the Bennets,” she said in a sad voice. Peter turned around holding some tapes, and he studied her face.

“Don’t be silly. I’m sure Nathan will let you stay here as long as you want. My mother even has a guest cottage on her property. I can talk to her and she can set you up there.”

Claire shook her head. “I don’t know. I don’t want to be a huge inconvenience. And anyway, my adopted dad isn’t so bad. Before we went to the costume ball, I called him.”

Peter was about to protest, but Claire cut him off. “He says he misses me. Mom and Lyle miss me, and Mom is really sick. It’s probably best I go home.”

“Claire... are you sure? You haven’t forgotten what he did to you and your mom and brother have you?” Peter asked sternly.

“Of course not. It’s just that I feel I need to be there for mom and Lyle. I don’t care what he does anymore, as long as he stays away from you and Nathan,” she said.

Peter sighed. “You know he won’t. He’ll keep doing what he’s doing.”

She lifted her chin looked into his eyes with fortitude. She said placidly, “I don’t have a choice, do I? I have no where else to go.” Peter could see the tears brimming in her eyes, and before she broke down, he caught her in his arms while she cried.

“This sucks,” she whined, tears falling down her cheeks. “I’m so confused about this whole thing. Part of me wanted Nathan to be my father so he could rightfully take care of me. The other part of me abhorred the idea of him being my father, scared that I’d lose something dear to me.”

“Claire... Claire,” Peter replied in a soothing voice. “What could you ever lose if Nathan was your father? I don’t understand.”

She paused, and couldn’t stop herself from whimpering. She looked into his eyes with desperation and her voice trembled. “I’d lose you, Peter.”

Peter froze, knowing exactly what she meant. He should let her go at this moment and refuse her for being so young and for him being so wrong for her. He was older than she, and he could have been her uncle. He shouldn’t take advantage of her in this state, especially since she was so lonely – reaching out to anyone that would stay close to her.

But he could not deny the way she made him feel – the connection they both shared on an otherworldly level.

She held him tightly as he froze, soaking in her words. Finally, her voice cracked and she whispered, “Peter, I don’t want to watch Highlander with you tonight.”

Peter shook the thoughts from his head but continued to hold her. “Why?”

She drew away from his embraced and held his arms tightly. Her lip quivered, and her eyes became misty. There was a faint flush on her cheeks. She gave him a small smile, and then said in a heated breath, “Because... I don’t think I’ll pay attention.”

Peter was speechless, but he could help feel intoxicated by Claire’s nearness, entranced by her touch. She leaned into him. He heard her whisper against him, “Hold me.”

It was half desire, half desperation, and Peter could not refuse her. He led her over to the bed, settling into it as they snuggled together. He ran his fingers through her hair and traced her jaw line with a light caress. Claire shuddered against him, and she caught his fingers with her hand, bringing them to her mouth for a light kiss.

His chest burned, and he felt a rising shiver in his blood. He turned to her, and her eyes were half closed, caught in the moment and yearning for more. He gravitated toward her, bending down and capturing her lips in a light kiss.

‘I should feel dirty, but this feels so right,’ he thought to himself, and Claire meekly returned his kiss. Her lips became harder against his, and he felt her tongue breech past his lips. He sucked up her taste, and she was sweet and new and addicting – and he only wanted more.

He pulled her onto top of him, clutching her cheeks in his hands as they kissed. She shifted to straddle him, grinding into his pelvis and rubbing her hands down his chest. He moaned in her mouth, and she sucked on his lip, grabbing for his tongue. Her hands roamed under his clothes, pushing back the materials searching out his heat. In one swift movement, her other hand grabbed at his wig and threw it off, delving her fingers into his soft, thick hair.

Peter’s hands fumbled with the tight buttons on her costume. He wondered idly if she had gotten a size smaller on purpose, and when his patience wore thin, he popped them off and grasped her breasts firmly in his hand. ‘Sheesh, she wasn’t even wearing a bra.’ And he realized the costume must have had some kind of support, but now, he didn’t care. He clutched the fleshy mounds in fascination and ran his thumbs over the hardening tips.

She moaned, grinding harder and desiring more. He pulled her in closer, breaking their kiss. She arched her back, and he took a breast into his mouth. His hands clutched her buttocks, delving under her skirt for flesh.

“Peter...” she moaned, and the sound of her name on his lips electrified his nerves, indicating a sense of ownership. He growled against her skin, taking in the other breast. They were so ripe and fresh, and he wondered if he was the first to touch them.

He hardened under her heated core, and he bucked into her, searching out wetness.

“Oh, God, Claire...” he moaned, and he thought he was going to explode. He whined against her chest, “I don’t know if I should go further. You’re... you’re so young.”

He couldn’t believe he was talking himself out of it. Claire couldn’t believe it, either, and she grunted, and then pushed him down. She gave him a fierce glare, “Don’t you start with the age issue too. How naïve do you think girls my age are?”

“What... what do you mean?” Peter breathed, shocked at her forward behavior.

“I mean I’ve done this before, and it sucked. But I did it, and it’s going to be much better with you,” Claire replied, bending down and capturing his lips in a long kiss. Peter responded roughly, pulling her close again.

“Claire... just say you want me to do this. I don’t think I could stop myself if I go past this point,” Peter intoned desperately in between kisses. His hands roamed over her breasts and then tugged at her skirt.

She panted against his skin nodding. “Yes, oh God yes…” she moaned, and Peter tugged off the remainder of her shirt. She rubbed her breasts against him, clutching his face in her hands. She looked at him huskily in a suspended moment. She whispered, “I’ve wanted to do this with you since we first met.”

He saw the love in her eyes, and his body teetered on the edge. He threw her on her back, and she let out a surprised squeak. He looked down at her with a heady stare, and he pulled off her skirt. He shed there rest of his clothes and hovered over her in his heated glory. Peter watched her as she studied him, taking in his curves and angles as eyes roamed over his lean body. He bent down and kissed her, trailing his lips over her skin. She shivered under his touch, and he looked down at her with a possessive stare.

“Beautiful...” he whispered, and he watched as her face flushed under his gaze.

She held out her arms to him. “Peter, please…”

And right then, he didn’t care about her age or where she was from, and the situations with Simone or Nathan didn’t matter any more. Claire was here, under him, arching her body toward his every caress.

Peter grabbed her legs and spread them, glancing down at her glistening core. His entire body surged with desire, and he yearned to taste her – take in her youthful scent. He bent his head and kissed his way down over her coarse curls, swirling his tongue over the sensitive nub. She cried, her legs squirming in his hands after each lap and lick. He delved his tongue further, grasping every ounce of her, branding his adventurous tongue on her inner walls.

“Oh, Peter...” she screamed, her breath heady and her chest heaving. She panted, “Please... I need more.” Her voice was a melody in his ears, and he couldn’t hold himself back any more.

He looked down at her, still heaving from excitement. “Please...” Her flushed face, round heaving breasts, and glistening clit under him was the most beautiful thing in the world.

“Claire...” He looked at her, searching for any sign if she wanted him to stop. She wanted this – just as much as he did.

He moved his hardened tip to her entrance, and she shuddered when it lightly grazed her skin. She bucked into him, yearning him to take her faster. He slid into her and she sighed audibly, throwing her head back in delight.

Peter filled her so snuggly, as if the two bodies were carved and molded from the earth to be as one. He began pumping into her – slowly – and she sighed and cried to his every thrust. Sweat glistened on her skin and his, and he groaned and grunted as he picked up his pace, ramming into her with a slick, steady friction. He watched her expression at every thrust, enchanted as she threw her head around in erotica, mewling and squealing as he moved within her.

He heard her cry loud and deep, and her body tightened around him as she came. The serene, enlightened look on her face moved him – stirring his blood and fluttering his heart. His pace quickened, and he thrust fiercely into her slack body, bellowing as he felt his release, emptying himself inside of her.

Peter shivered, and Claire breathed heavily beneath him, trying to catch her breath. He pulled from inside her, and moved next to her, bringing her into an embrace.

“Oh, my God,” Claire moaned, a wide grin plastered on her face. “I knew it would be good… but damn.” Peter smirked arrogantly beside her. She cackled, and said, “That so ‘owned’ my first time… like beyond anything I’ve ever imagined.”

“Stop it,” he teased, clutching her tightly and then nuzzling against her moist skin. “You’re going to give me a big head.”

Claire burst out laughing beside him. She sighed heavily, her breath blanketing his skin. “Oh man, I never thought you’d ever do that with me.”

Peter looked at her curiously and cocked an eyebrow. “You didn’t? Why?”

“Well,” she said hesitantly, “I thought you were too old for me, and that you thought I was nothing but a kid. I thought you’d never be attracted to me. Then when Meredith told me Nathan was my father... I knew it’d never happen.” She shuddered against him.

He kissed the top of her head and then sighed contently. “Well, it worked out, didn’t it?”

“Yes, and the bonus is that you’re actually attracted to me. Especially when my competition has always been ‘the beautiful Simone’,” she droned in a mocking tone.

Peter rolled his eyes. He was not going to touch the Simone subject while they were cuddling after post-coital bliss. “A man would have to be dead to not be attracted to you in that outfit tonight.”

“Oh really? You liked the nurse’s outfit, eh?” Claire asked him coyly.

“Yes, especially when you first came down the stairs. And then when I saw Isaac give you the wolf eyes, I knew I had to get you out of that place.”

Claire paused, and she looked at Peter with shock. “Wait... I thought you wanted to leave because of Simone?”

“Well, there’s that…” Peter answered sheepishly. He ran his fingers through his unkempt hair. “And then there’s this hot blonde in a nurse’s outfit hanging on my arm and flirting with other men.”

“Hey! I told you I did that because I wanted to get back at Simone. My heart only belongs to one pair of wolf eyes.”

Peter smiled, and then he drew her on top of his chest so he could gaze into her eyes. He ran his fingers through her hair and tucked a long blond tress behind her ear. He studied her longingly and nuzzled her nose with his. “Claire…” His voice was soft with satiated tones. “Claire, I’m in love with you.”

Her heart melted, and she traced his rough face with her hand. “And I’ll always love you, Peter Petrelli.” She giggled at him, and he kissed the top of her head.

She gave him one last grin, and then said, “So, do you think you want to borrow my outfit when you go back to work?”

Peter looked perplexed, but he knew she was teasing. “No...um, male nurses don’t wear skirts.”

Her grin ceased to disappear. “Aw... what a shame.” Her eyes burned with mischief, and Peter knew she was up to something.

He cocked his head to her. “Hey... what are you up to?”

“Oh, nothing,” she answered innocently. She stole a gaze to her nurse’s costume in a crumpled heap on the floor. She traced circles over his chest, and then said, “I was just wondering what you’d look like in it, that’s all. I bet you’d look cute in that hat.”

Peter’s eyes widened, and then he scowled. “No way, no how. I’m not putting that thing on.”

“Oh, come on!” She bounced on him, and he groaned as she dug her elbows into his stomach. She continued to beg, “It’ll be only once, and then you never have to do it again.”

“No,” he hissed sternly. Claire gave him the puppy eyes again, and then she traced her finger lightly over his limp cock, and it twitched at her touch.

“Come on, I’ll give you a present, please?” Peter looked into her hopeful eyes, and then sighed.

“Fine, really quick though. And just the hat.”

“The skirt too,” Claire argued, and he rolled his eyes and gave in.

“Fine,” he sneered, and then he lumbered out of their comfortable embrace, picking up the pile of clothes. He had pretty much destroyed the shirt, but the skirt still seemed in tact. The hat had been thrown farther across the room.

Quickly, he wiggled the skirt over his lean hips, and then popped on the hat. He stretched out his arms and prostrated in front of her. “Here... are you happy now?”

Claire giggled, but then her face fell as she saw the knob turn on the door.

“Hey, Peter, wake up, I need you to help me with...” Nathan let himself in, and then he froze as he took in the situation. His baby brother was standing in front of him wearing Claire’s skirt and nurse’s hat, and Claire was on the bed, clutching the sheet over her nude body in fright.

Peter looked at his brother in horror, and Claire flushed in mortification. Nathan was silent for a moment, too frozen to speak.

Finally, his eyes widened and he sighed. He reversed his stance and exited the door, closing it lightly.

Peter and Claire were motionless, and they could hear Nathan mumbling to himself in the hallway.

“Okay, I didn’t see anything in there… it’s just the gin, and I most certainly did not see my brother in women’s clothing with a naked minor in our guest room.” Nathan sighed heavily again, and then made his way back down the stairs.

“Nope, it’s definitely the gin.”

  
THE END  



End file.
